You
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Your touch, your taste, your breath, your face, your hands, your head, you’re sweet, your love, your teeth, your tongue, your eye, your lips, you’re fine. You’re you, Rukia. And Ichigo just can’t stop thinking about her. IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Ichigo would have been in Rukia's pants (well, up her skirt) a long time ago.

**Summary**: Your touch, your taste, your breath, your face, your hands, your head, you're sweet, your love, your teeth, your tongue, your eye, your lips, you're fine. You're you, Rukia. Ichigo just can't stop thinking about her. IchiRuki!

* * *

**Warning, this is a kinky fic for a sexy readers.**

**My challenge** - I hardly ever write short, effective fics. Love inspired me. I forgot how love makes you think crazy things, and I'm still waiting.

**Special thanks** to Crimson Sakura Princess for beta reading.

**Remember to review! Thanks!**

* * *

-

-

**You**

A simple one-shot by Goku's Daughter

-

-

* * *

**Your touch**

She hardly used to touch him. Only when she needed to smack some sense into him.

But lately, she grew fond of feeling up the strong muscles of his back, his strapping arms…and his naked body.

Ichigo squirmed in his seat.

**Your taste**

He didn't think she'd taste so good. After all, the mouth does hold a lot of germs.

But she reminded him of sweet fruits, wild flowers and cultivated berries all rolled into one.

Ichigo sought a distraction.

**Your breath**

Her breath was hot. How did her steamy exhalation tickle him and excite him so much was beyond him. Especially when she would hover her mouth over his in the most teasing manner…

Ichigo swallowed hard.

**Your face**

He liked looking at her face. She was pretty, prettier than he would have wanted to admit. Though not like his mother, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she always managed to turn his head in her direction.

Ichigo faced his classmate, away from her.

**Your hands**

She was physically small, but powerful. Her hands could kill monsters, tear shirts, and elicit the most exhilarating pleasures ever imaged.

Ichigo turned red.

**Your head**

She was physically light too. Her head weighed nothing to him when she'd rest over his chest, stomach, or where else she see fit. But she seemed to prefer the area of his neck, so his chin could rest amidst her dark tendrils as he got to hold her close.

Ichigo smiled.

**You're sweet**

Niceness may not be the first word he'd use to describe her. But she has her moments of sweetness. She held him when he needed her. She caught him when he fell. She would be the voice of reason.

She was his sugar to his cookie.

Ichigo turned back to the blackboard, still smiling.

**Your love**

It was written all over her face. It was in her tears. It was in her smile. It was in eyes.

Ichigo gave her a quick glance this time.

**Your teeth**

She always hogged the bathroom when she brushed her teeth and only recently she let him in when she was at the sink. It was good that she had excellent hygiene, especially after all the times her pearly whites bit his skin, pulled his flesh and sucked him till he burst.

Ichigo almost broke his pencil.

**Your tongue**

The tongue was not only used for chewing and swallowing food, but as she showed him, for playing, exploring and pleasure. The memory of her pink muscle dancing with his was still fresh, and he could still taste her inside his mouth, berries and all.

Ichigo remembered where he was and fought to pay attention.

**Your eye**

Indigo. They were large pools of innocence, purity, grace and, when he was with her, smoldering passion. As they say, the eyes are the window to ones soul – but it was much more than that. It was, at most time, a portal to her heart.

Ichigo could feel the weight of indigo eyes on him.

**You're mine**

Almost everyone figured she didn't want to go back. Renji acknowledged it on his last visit to the Living World.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I heard of a special request to stay in Karakura town a little longer. Even though there's no threat or anything."

Ichigo could feel his lips curve up in arrogant knowledge.

**Your lips**

Her ereogenous organ was soft and sugary and skilled. Hazel eyes looked at his left, in her direction, and caught her mouth on her pencil. Her pink lips pressed over and around the end; she often did this when in heavy thought. Her childlike habit evoked the image of her searing mouth and her supple lips covering his fingers and his nipples in the throws of ecstasy.

And he was almost going to call her nervous lip-biting a bad habit.

Ichigo inhaled sharply.

**You're fine**

It was almost strange that he never really looked at other women. He would have never noticed this fact until Keigo brought his dirty magazines to school, and though Keigo was the only one ogling, the _shinigami_ representative realized he didn't really have interest in naked, stupid women.

Because he preferred smarter women who chose to be naked in private. Ichigo shivered, and the heat crawled down his spine like a wave.

**You're**

How a person can have such an effect on him, he didn't know. She was a god. She was irreplaceable. She was a force. She was short. She was a haven. She was hell. She was his umbrella.

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped doodling on his page. His head tilted upwards to look at the clock.

For some reason, class was extra long today.

**You**

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Can anyone guess where I got these bolded lines from? Would you believe me if I said Britney Spears? The song is called Heaven on Earth, and I approve of this hot song.

**Please review! The complement to this fic, He, written in Rukia's POV is now available! **_**kiss kiss.**_


End file.
